Help The Hurt
by Dajypop
Summary: Dorian's feelings towards Bull had magnified, but even Cole could see that he was hurting.


**Title:** Help The Hurt  
 **Author:** Daisy  
 **Fandom:** Dragon Age  
 **Setting:** Skyhold  
 **Pairing:** The Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull/Solas, Cole/Dorian Pavus  
 **Characters:** Cole, Dorian Pavus, The Iron Bull, Solas  
 **Genre:** Angst/Romance  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Word Count:** 1064  
 **Type of Work:** One-Shot  
 **Status:** Complete  
 **Warnings:** Implied cheating, gay, slash, yaoi, AU - Canon Divergent, Mind Reading  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary** Dorian's feelings towards Bull had magnified, but even Cole could see that he was hurting.

 **AN:** Alright, before anyone says anything, I know that if the Inquisitor doesn't romance Dorian, he and Bull have a relationship. If it's good or not seems to be up for debate, and I will not really say my thoughts on the subject. Before I knew this things, I shipped Bull and Solas, and before I knew of Solas'... Intentions in the game, I thought it might work out. So that's implimented here, in the story, so that Cole and Dorian could have a chance, I guess. Anyway, this helped me get back to feeling better, and I hope you guys enjoy!

 **Help The Hurt** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sex was simple. It was easy. Dorian Pavus knew this better than anyone; sex with no strings attached was the best, fastest route to feeling loved for a time. And, the best part was, you could wash your hands of the person when you were finished! It was like some kind of praise goldmine. Sure, sometimes the severing of a sexual tie was a little messy, but it always proved fun for the mage, getting to push off and find something in someone new to temporarily fall in love with.

Sex became complicated when feelings got involved, though. He knew this just as well. Typically, he was able to detach from the act, to make himself feel nothing and everything all at once… But he wasn't so used to crawling into the same bed every time he felt the least bit lonely. Neither of them really wanted to stop, their every interaction so full of gravity it was like a driving force, but neither really wanted to _talk_ about it, either.

Well, that was a little bit of a lie. Bull absolutely _adored_ talking about it, especially when everyone else was around and he thought it fitting to describe his underwear, or something equally uncouth. Even still, he found it only amped up the anticipation… Even if it maybe made his heart ache for something more.

A something more he knew wouldn't come. There had been little inklings, little tiny hints, that The Iron Bull already had feelings for someone else. From the second Dorian joined the Inquisition, he knew that he was only borrowing the Qunari, that the spy was little more than renting room in his heart for the time being. Solas had captured his attention, and whether the elf knew it or not, he was lucky. Or, maybe he wasn't, because his intentions were so unclear even Bull hadn't been able to get very close.

It was a laugh and a shame that people always wanted what they couldn't have. And that was what left a sour taste in Dorian's mouth. He had opened up, his heart had been bare… And he'd been let down, no matter how gently. The fact of the matter was, he was _miserable_ , locked up in his own room and unwilling to come out. Maybe he would eventually, if Illeah needed him…

A knock on the heavy wooden door drew him from his thoughts, and his first reaction was to scowl. That had _better_ not be Bull, crawling back after another unsuccessful attempt to get Solas to bed.

"Dorian?" When he heard that sweet voice, though, he knew exactly who it was, and almost too quickly crossed the room to open the door.

There he was, standing in all of his lanky, pale glory. Cole really was a sweetheart, and he probably could hear Dorian's pain no matter where he went in Skyhold. With a soft smile on his features, a fake one with maybe a bit too much sadness pressed into the lines of his face, the mage welcomed him in.

"Come in, Cole. Did you need something?" Yes, play it off like this wasn't about him. He knew it would turn that way, soon enough.

"You're hurting. About Bull." Perhaps it turned on him a bit _too_ soon.

"I… Yes." Well, there really was no use in arguing the fact, Cole would know in that way he always did. "He told me he still wished to pursue someone else, and I can hardly blame him. Though I think he sunk a few levels, going from me to Solas."

"He still likes you." The younger offered, maybe a little off-handedly, "He says he knows your type, that you wouldn't want more than what you have."

"You'd think he'd say these things to me, wouldn't you?" Dorian's tone was almost chiding, but he sighed and clucked his tongue. "I would rather not talk about this. My mind would rest easier if I didn't need to think about him."

"You would be happier if you weren't hurting." Well, that was probably the best advice he'd ever had, it was too bad he wasn't able to take it to its full extent. "I can help." Always with the helping…

"I wish you wouldn't. Sometimes, as they say, we should just let sleeping dogs lie." The mage sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and scrubbing his face. Turning to look at the mirror, he adjusted the curl of his mustache before blushing a little at the boy's next words.

"There are no dogs in your room." He offered in response, head tilting a little bit. "It doesn't make sense."

"I… Know, Cole. I've come to expect that. It's just a saying." He offered, smiling a little sadly as he picked up a green leather bound book from his nightstand and felt it over in his hands. "It's a bit like your jokes, really. It's hard to understand for someone who was not raised with them." Wringing his hands with the book in his lap, he finally sighed, looking up in surprise when he saw the legs of the other's pants in his line of sight. Looking up, he was somewhat shocked when he felt lips attaching to his, a gentle hand on his cheek, and before he knew it, his own lips were coaxing those pale, chapped ones into movement. Two hands, now, held his face, the lithe body of the spirit-turned-human slipped into his lap, his own hands guiding him to sit, belly to belly. When they finally parted, Cole was smiling brightly, a tender look in his eyes.

"You don't hurt as much." He whispered, it only seemed right in such close proximity, "I helped."

"Yes… Perhaps you did." Dorian wasn't willing to show the way his hands shook, now, like birds too scared to land, hovering over the other's back. "I wouldn't mind if you wanted to keep helping, either."

" _Amatus._ You… Wanted to call me that." Apparently that had been loud enough it was broadcasted over the whole frequency, "You like me."

"I… Do, yes. And perhaps, someday, you will hear me say it aloud." The smile on the mage's face brought a similar look to the spirit's, and the two fell into another soft round of kisses and explorative touching.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** Okay, yep. Didn't expect it to get so fluffy at the end. I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
